Iron Trek
by IronTrekkie
Summary: Note: okay, before I start, I'd just like to let you know a few things! Jodi is tony stark's granddaughter (or great granddaughter) she rebuilt tony's malibu mansion (including j.a.r.v.i.s and the robots), so just imagine the house scenes as tony's home. for example, the workshop/basement/garage. Second, I'm not exactly a star trek expert, so if i mess up or what not, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Wakie Wakie J.A.R.V.I.S, time to get to work" Jodi said clapping at her desk in her workshop.

"At your service Ma'm" the robotic voice said as the screens of Jodi's desk simultaneously turned on and music started playing. Jodi glanced up from her screens and saw Leonard Mccoy punching in numbers to her glass door to enter the tech-savvy station.

"Mccoy, you're here early" Jodi said surprised  
"Yeah, Good morning to you too" Mccoy said  
"What do you want Mccoy, I"m busy" Jodi asked focusing her attention back to the screens, swiping her hand above a sensor as a holographic keyboard appears.  
"Doing what?" Mccoy said as he crosses his arms  
"Stuff" Jodi answered, her attention still locked onto the screens. Mccoy rolled his eyes and started looking around the workshop, noticing many large containers reading 'property of .'.

"Jodi, what is all this?" Mccoy asked in a stern tone.  
"More stuff" Jodi replied still busy at her desk. Mccoy glared at her, Jodi turned around in her chair and stood up and walked to her friend. she sighed "To be honest, I"m not exactly sure what all of this stuff is. That;s what I'm trying out figure out." she told him. Mccoy shook his head 'It's not even yours!" he said aggravated. Jodi pointed at him "Wrong. I am a Stark, Tony is my grandfather, he passed this down to my father, who passed it down to me, ergo it's mine" she said passively. Mccoy sighed in annoyance.

"So, on a lighter note, how've you been?" He asks.  
"Busy" Jodi quickly responds  
"Gee, didn't see that coming" he said kneels down to unlock once of the containers, as she looks through it,she finds several blue prints. Two of the blueprints catches her eye, she unrolls one of them.  
Mccoy looked over the light-brown haired girl's shoulder  
"Jodi, what the heck is that?" he asks confused.  
Well, looking at the description, I think it's an arc reactor, basically an electromagnet." she explains to the doctor, amazed at the design.  
"Jodi, this stuff is 200 years old, why are you even looking at it? what's the point?" Mccoy asks. Jodi stood back and walked back to her desk, blueprints in hand, sat back down, looking at them.

"Mccoy, I've told you, I need to find out anything and everything I can about my family. And I have to do it myself. It's not like I can just ask anyone around here if they knew or met Tony Stark! Besides, this may be a stepping stone to something greater, something...better! You've heard of all the accomplishments he's made! I want to be as successful as he was!" she exclaimed.

Mccoy sighs "Okay, fist off, you're already a success! I mean, look at what all you've accomplished! You practically rebuilt a replica of your grandfather's entire mansion! you're a what..engineer, mechanic, chemist, weapons developer. You're a genius!" Mccoy told her. "You know, your family comes from a long line of geniuses, and you're no exception Jodi" he says ask he walks toward her.  
"That's sweet Mccoy, thanks" Jodi says nonchalantly as she continued to examine the arc reactor blue print.

Mccoy put his hand her shoulder. "Jodi, I want you to join Starfleet, they could use someone like you" he tells her sincerely. He kneels down to get a better look at the blueprint.

Jodi puts the blueprint down and turns to face Mccoy. "Starfleet?" she asks curiously. "Why Starfleet? That's like deep space isn't it? I'm not an astronomer, Doctor" she tells him turning back around to face her screens once more.

"Listen, Jodi, we could really use you in engineering on the Enterprise" Mccoy continues. Jodi sighs "I don't know Mccoy, I'll..give it some thought" she says.  
"Alright, I Gotta go, see ya Jo" Mccoy says as he exits the workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Starfleet, huh?" Jodi thought. "Tell ya what, JARVIS, search Starfleet for me will ya?" She instructed

"Yes ma'm, right away" Jarvis obeyed displaying an array of holograms showing different images and articles related to and about Starfleet. "Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions include the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy." Jarvis explains.

"hmmm, sounds interesting enough, what do you think Jarvis?" Jodi asked as her eyes darted around, studying the holograms.

"The Choice is your's Ma'm" Jarvis replies

"Gee, you're a real help" Jodi says jokingly. With a wave of her hand, the holograms disappeared. Jodi sat at her desk, putting her head in hands. She sighed in frustration. "What am I gonna do Jarvis? I'm a wreck, I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares" She told Jarvis.

"Perhaps you need to get out more, Ma'm" Jarvis suggested.

Am I supposed to take that as a hint, Jarvis?" She asks unimpressed, raising her eyebrows.

"I was just making a suggestion"

"I know Jarvis, I'm just messing with ya" Jodi looked around her workshop, thoughts about whether she should join Starfleet raced through her mind. She found another blueprint and her mouth nearly dropped at the sight. It was a blueprint for a metal, exoskeleton type armored suit. Jodi examined it with amazement. "Jarvis..how come you never told me about this?!" she asked in a curious voice.

"You never asked, Ma'm" Jarvis said.

Jodi rolled her eyes. She then came across several old videos and notebooks filled with anything and everything about the suit. "You know what, I'll think about Starfleet while I tinker with this" she said putting down the information about the suit and looking back at the arc reactor blueprint. After hours of hard, rigorous work, Jodi had completed the arc reactor. "Hmmm, not bad" she said holding it in her hand. Putting the arc reactor down, she grabbed the suit blueprint. "Now onto this doosy" she said to herself. "Jarvis, do me a favor and scan this blueprint for me please" she instructed.

"Scanning complete, Ma'm I see you're taking up the family business" Jarvis said.

"Something like that" she replied staring at the hologrammed suit. "Hmmmm... guess i better start off with the gauntlets" Jodi said.

"I believe that would be a logical choice Ma'm, but may I ask, what does this have to do with your decision with starfleet?" Jarvis inquired.

"First off Jarvis, I've already decided to join Starfleet. Second, it's deep space, you never know what's gonna happen up there, better be at least slightly prepared" she answered as she continually examined the holograms.

"Ma'm if I may give you some advice, I suggest you start with the Mark 42 suit, it was your grandfather's latest, and most advanced suit." Jarvis said to Jodi.

"Duly noted, thanks Jarvis, will do" Jodi rumaged through several more boxes until she found the Mark 42 blueprints and notes. "ok then, let's get to work" she muttered as she finished looking at all the information on the suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jodi leaned back in her seat, putting her hands behind her head. "Alrighty Jarvis, let's see what we can do here" Her eyes scanned the hologram of the suit. She grabbed a pen-like utensil and zoomed in on the gauntlet, putting her arm through it. "Okie Dokie, let's get started.". She worked hours on end, not taking any breaks, or sleeping at all, trying to finish as much of the hi-tech suit as she could. After a few days, she had managed to build both gauntlets and boots. She sat at her desk injecting almost computer-chip like plates into her arm, enabling her to mentally communicate with the armor. "Ow...ow...ow.. double ow" she muttered as she injected them. At about that time she heard footsteps coming from upstairs, she quickly rolled her sleeves down, not wanting whoever was coming to notice the markings left on her arms.

"Doctor Mccoy, is approaching, I advise that you inform him-"  
"mute" Jodi interrupted Jarvis as Mccoy typed in his passcode. Jodi attached one of the armored gauntlets to her arm before Mccoy had entered the workshop.

Mccoy entered into Jodi's workshop looking around until he finally found her. When he saw her a look of disbelief came across his face. He stormed toward her "Jodi, what is that?!" he asked raising his voice, staring at the robotic gauntlet.

"This, is a flight stabilizer,powered by repulsar technology", she informed him ignoring his shocked and angered disposition.

"is it safe?!" he asked staring at the device that covered most of her arm.

"yeah, it's safe, why would wear it if it wasn't? it's harmless, I'll show you" she said as she raised her arm up and allowed the repulsar technology to work, shooting her back, as she hit the wall. Mccoy glared at her

"I wasn't expecting that" she told him as she got up.

Mccoy soon eyed more pieces of the suit, and blueprints. Utterly confused by everything, he sighed in annoyance.  
"Jodi, what is all this? What are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"It's a suit"Jodi told him.  
"A SUIT?!" Mccoy interrupted. "What do you mean, a suit?! This is beyond ridiculous Jodi, why on earth are building a suit?!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"You said it yourself, space is dangerous, I'm just trying to prepare myself" Jodi tried to explain.

Mccoy sighed, rubbing his forehead, "J-Jodi, I don't know if you're a genius, or if-if you're insane, i don't know, but this needs to stop"

"What are you talking about?! I'm fine! Just because I want to rebuild some of this stuff, doesn't mean I'm insane!"Jodi shouted

"You're gonna kill yourself Jodi!; Mccoy said back

"Kill myself?! This is harmless! It's just a flight suit! You just saw what it did! I "It just need to adjust it some more! That's all!" Jodi argued.  
Mccoy glanced back at the pieces, though he was upset, he was impressed at what she had done.  
"I'm sorry Jodi, it's just,I didn't expect all of this when came here" he said calming down.

"Oh hey, guess what Mccoy, I'm taking one for the tam, you and all your enterprise buddies" Jodi said sitting back down in her chair.

Mccoy gave her a confused look.

Jodi rolled her eyes and stood up walking toward a censored platform. "In other words, you win, I'm joining Starfleet"

Mccoy smirked "I knew you would" he said following behind Jodi.

"You might wanna get out of the way" Jodi told him waving her hand around.

"Why?" Mccoy asked, still confused.

"just move, unless you want to be hit buy a flying object that is" She said smartly.

Mccoy sighed, shaking his head, moving away from her.

"Alright Jarvis, let's go,start testing the mark 42 suit, initiate sequence." Jodi held her arms out, trying to summon the armor onto her. She put her arms down an sighed repeating what she had just done. This time, the other gauntlet wrapped itself around Jodi's other arm. "sweet, send the rest!" she instructed her armor. The boots wrapped itself around Jodi's legs.

"Day 3 test 1, Dum-E, look alive you're on fire safety, U is on camera. Start thrusters at 20 percent. In 3..2..1" Jodi back flipped into the wall, and Dum-E dousing her with the fire extinguisher. Mccoy tried hiding his laughter. "I'm ok!" she shouted as she got back up, brushing herself off.

Ok. Test 2, for lack of a better option, Dum-E's still on fire safety, if you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to Starfleet. U is on camera. This time, thrusters only at 1.5 percent...3...2...1" This time, Jodi lifted into the air, "Alright put me down" She looked at Dum-E "Please, don't follow me around with that either, I feel like I'm gonna burn or catch on fire, just stand down" she instructed the robotic arm, as it lowered the extinguisher.

Mccoy scoffed, "Jodi, this is ridiculous, incredible, but nonetheless ridiculous" He said to Jodi.

Jodi ignored the doctor's comment completely, and looked back at U, the other robotic arm running the camera,then turning to Dum-E.

"ok, let's bring it up to 2.5 percent in 3...2...1..." She once again lifted into the air, floating around her workshop as she tried gaining control of the armor. "Yikes, this is not where I want to be!" she said getting close to her collection of antique cars. "Not the cars, not the cars, not the cars" she muttered. She looked down to see the she was getting to her desk "it's ok, it could be worse, I'm fine!" she told herself, nervously laughing as she pasted Mccoy, who was backing up as Jodi got closer to him. She landed and looked straight at Dum-E, who was getting ready to douse her. "Don't you dare! Not again!" she said putting her hand in front of her, instructing the robot. She then looked at Moocy.

"Yeah, I can fly" she said walking toward U to turn off the camera.

"I don't get it Jodi, I mean, how are you even gonna get this thing on the ship?" he said scornfully, getting impatient with his friend.

"I'll find a way" she said as she walked to her desk, swiping her hand on her holographic keyboard, typing away.

Mccoy shook his head, crossing his arms "Look Jodi...I, I gotta go. I'll be back in a few days to take you to the base. In the mean time just...be careful. " he sighed. Looking at her, now more concerned than frustrated. "please".

"you got it Doc" Jodi smiled removing her armor.

"Night Jo" Mccoy called out as he walked back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As McCoy walked down the stairway, he could hear the heavy beat of ACDC blasting through the speakers downstairs in the workshop. He scoffed, shook his head, and rolled his eyes typing in his passcode eyeing Jodi. He walked toward her shaking his head "JODI! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" he shouted through the overpowering music.

"MUSIC!" Jodi shouted back while working on a headset.

"JARVIS! MUTE THE DANG MUSIC!" McCoy shouted. The music immediately stopped.

Jodi dropped what she was working on and glared at him. "How rude!" she said in an arrogant way, then picking her headset back up. McCoy stood, looking over her shoulder with an aggravated look on his face. "Like it?" Jodi asked holding her headset up to McCoy.

"What is it, some kind of fancy headphones?" McCoy said in a sarcastic way.

Jodi glared at him again. "Nooo" she said incredulously. "It's an augmented-cognition headset, it works with algorithms in your mind" she explained as she put it on.

"Dang it Jodi, I'm a doctor, not a computer technician" McCoy exclaimed to her.

"Wait! Check it out! I'll show you what it does!" Jodi said energetically getting up from her desk to her platform. "Ok Jarvis, let's do this!" she instructed, holding her arms out. "Jarvis?" she said curiously. Suddenly the left shoulder piece came flying by, hitting McCoy in the head.

"OOOWWWW!" he screamed in pain, holding his throbbing head. Jodi stood completely shocked, mouth being covering by her hands. "Oh my gosh! McCoy! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" she shouted, running to his aid.

"If you mean I'm alive, then yes, I'm fine!" he growled, his hand still holding his head.

"Sorry doctor, that was my fault" Jarvis interrupted.

"Oh Jarvis, don't give yourself such a hard time" Jodi told the robotic program.

"Ok Jodi, I think I've seen enough!" McCoy said, walking away toward the door.

"Wait, wait, wait! No! Don't go! I gotta show you this!" Jodi exclaimed, chasing after the doctor.

McCoy turned around and faced Jodi, "I'm probably gonna regret this" he said under his breath.

"Just watch!" she told him, putting her arms on his shoulders as she passed him and got back into her platform. She sighs "Ok, let's do it right this time. Oh and McCoy, for your sake, and life, get behind me" she instructs her friend, who quickly runs behind her, not wanting the pain of getting hit again. "Concentrate, Jodi, Concentrate" she mutters to herself before summoning the armor to build itself. With a slight flick of her wrist, the pieces of the suit flew into position as it built itself, for once, not messing up.

"Yeah!" Jodi shouted, throwing her arms up in the air in success. She turned to face McCoy, who stood dumbfounded at her success. "Huh? Huh? What I'd tell ya doc!" she exclaimed proudly, slapping his shoulder as she walked off her platform.

McCoy scoffed "Wow! You actually managed not to break anything this time" he said jokingly.

"Gee McCoy, you're hilarious" Jodi said sarcastically taking her headset off.

"Alright then Jodi, I'm gonna go, I'll pick you up tomorrow. You better be ready, got it?" McCoy informed Jodi.

"Got it" she said disinterested, seemingly ignoring McCoy completely.

"Jodi, got it?" McCoy asked again, trying to get her attention or at least for her to look at him.

"Got it!" Jodi replied, still not paying any attention to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks annoyed.

"Got it, positive!"

With that, McCoy headed up the stairs, leaving Jodi alone for the night.

The next morning McCoy entered the front door of Jodi's mansion, not seeing her in sight all.

"Jodi?! Are you ready?" he called out, hoping for a quick response, but no answer. McCoy sighed, already getting annoyed at his friend. "Dang it" he muttered. He started searching throughout the house for her. "Jodi!" he said peeking into the living room. She wasn't there. "Jodi!" he called out again as he looked in the kitchen, still no sign of her. "Jodi!" he yelled once more, now walking into her bedroom, surprised not to see her in her bed. "Jodi?" he said as he ever so slightly started to turn the bathroom knob

"NO! GET OUT!" Jodi screamed slamming the door that McCoy had barely begun to open. "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" she shouted through the bathroom.

"Why don't you LOCK IT?!" he shouted back crossing his arms.

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LIVES HERE!" she argued. "Jarvis, what part of security system don't you understand?" she turned her anger toward her robotic system.

"You gave me a passcode to your house!" McCoy interrupted, still standing in front of the bathroom door.

Jodi paused for a minute. "That doesn't mean you have to walk in on me while I'm in the bathroom!"

"Hey! You told me you'd be ready!" McCoy argued

"Well obviously I'm not! Now please, go away or at least get out of my bedroom!" Jodi told him.

McCoy let out another sigh, shaking his head "Unbelievable" he said under his breath as he walked out of her room. He stood outside the door, arms crossed. "Are you ready yet?!" he called out, getting fed up with Jodi being so irresponsible.

"No." she answered as she opened the door and walked past McCoy.

"No?!"

Jodi walked past the living room, down the stairs that led to her workshop, McCoy following behind her. "McCoy there's only about 8,011 different things I really need to do before we go" she said as she punched in her passcode, then walking toward her desk. She turned to McCoy, who was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "I-I gotta talk to Zeke, I gotta figure out how to get this suit to wherever we're going-"

"Oh no no no! You are NOT taking that hunk of metal with you!" McCoy interrupted

Jodi just smiled at him "yeah I am!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" McCoy said rudely, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm," Jodi thought, "Don't know yet" she said as she sat her desk.

Ma'am if I may make a suggestion, why not use the briefcase module?" Jarvis interfered.

"Thanks Jarvis! You're best!" Jodi called out.

"Always happy to help Ma'am".

"Well, there's your answer doc!" Jodi said getting up and placing her hands on top of McCoy's shoulders. "Yep, done deal. Jarvis, initiate briefcase protocol" she instructed.

"Right away ma'am." As soon as Jarvis said this, the armor adjusted itself to form what looked like a briefcase.

"Hm, not bad!" Jodi said impressed. "Now, gotta talk to Stane" she said, grabbing her brief case and heading back up the stairs, McCoy closely following.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second Jodi-"

"Tell ya what, McCoy; I'll meet you down there!" Jodi said as they headed walked through the living room, out the front door.

"No way, I'm coming with you" McCoy insisted.

"Why?" Jodi shot him a confused look; he's been rushing her this whole time, now he doesn't want to leave her side.

McCoy sighed, rubbing his head "I don't trust Ezekiel," he muttered to her, as if trying to keep it a secret, even though no one else was in sight.

"Zeke? Why not? I've known him my whole life!" Jodi told him, now even more confused as to what McCoy was talking about.

"He just seems, I don't know, suspicious" McCoy told her.

Jodi scoffed "He's like 60 or 70- something! What's he gonna do?! Run my foot over with his Segway?!" she said nonchalantly.

I'm serious Jodi! This guy's up to something! I don't trust him" McCoy said concerned.

Jodi sighed"Alrighty then, get in the car, let's go" she told him, opening the door to her antique 2015 red Audi e-tron, and tossing her briefcase into the back. McCoy hopped into the passenger side as they drove to Stark Enterprises.

They got out of the car and entered a tall, white building. Jodi roamed the lobby until she found Ezekiel, a tall older man, whose short scruffy black hair was turning grey, was standing outside his office.

"Hey Zeke! Congrats, you're in charge for a while!" Jodi announced as she approached the older, yet intimidating man.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Zeke asks, almost sounding enthusiastic about where this was going.

"I got things to do, places to be, and people to meet" Jodi responded light-heartedly, looking up at him.

"What do you mean by that, Jo?" he asked.

"I mean, I'm going to some deep space facility thingy, Starfleet" she explained. McCoy stood close by Jodi, keeping a close eye on the business partner. Jodi patted Zeke's back and smiled at him "Well, gotta go! Car's running!" she said as she made her way back to the lobby.

"Take care you two" Zeke called out as McCoy and Jodi exited the door, lightly laughing as he entered his office.

Once Jodi and McCoy entered the car, Jodi gave McCoy a sly smile "See? Was that so bad? Really suspicious" she said sarcastically as she started the car.

"Just drive" McCoy muttered putting his hand on his forehead.

"You got it!" Jodi said excitingly as she slammed on the gas and pulled out of the parking lot, McCoy's eyes getting large, gripping onto a handle bar.

"Jarvis! Turn on some music!" Jodi instructed

"Of course ma'am" Jarvis replied, immediately the speakers came onto full volume with "Walk this way" by Aerosmith blasting out of them.

"Oh no, not this again" McCoy muttered, rolling his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Jodi and McCoy finally got the Starfleet headquarters.

"Alright, follow me" McCoy instructed grabbing a hold of Jodi's arm, her briefcase in her other hand. "It's easy to get lost here".

"I'm not a child, McCoy. I think I can follow you without you trying to cut the circulation off my arm" Jodi said in an aggravated way.

McCoy ignored Jodi's smart-alley remark and basically dragged her through the crowd of mostly red uniformed dressed cadets and crewmen until they got to hanger 1, where the shuttlecrafts were.

"Where are you taking me? Hello?! Earth to McCoy?! Come in McCoy!" Jodi whined impatiently.

"You'll see" McCoy told her, still dragging her along the many cadets, officers, and crewmembers that surrounded the inside.

Once they got to Hanger 1, McCoy took Jodi to a small isolated corner filled with medical supplies of all sorts.

"Alright Jodi, take a seat" He ordered her

"McCoy, what are you doing?" Jodi asked as she slid up onto an examining table, still clutching to her briefcase, as she observed her friend who was inserting fluid into a vaccine.

"I'm getting you onto the Enterprise" McCoy informed his disgruntled friend.

"I'm giving you a vaccine against Melvarian Mud Fleas"

"Why?" Jodi pouted, not all too happy about getting hyposprayed.

"To give you the symptoms, unless you rather risk your life by eating a few strawberries" McCoy implied.

"I rather not" she Muttered. She looked up at him, giving him a confused look. "Don't' I have to go through academy training stuff?" She asked watching closely as McCoy grew closer to her, getting ready to inject the vaccine.

Jodi stared at the hypospray, becoming uneasy at the sight of it.

"You afraid of a needle?" He taunted

"No" Jodi shot ack.

"Alright then!" He said, quickly injecting the hypospray into Jodi's neck. "You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye, oh and you're also going to have a really bad headache, and a flop sweat too" McCoy informed her as he put his arm around her and helped her (more like dragged her) to one of the Enterprise's shuttlecrafts.

Before they boarded, they were stopped by a Starfleet officer in a gray uniform.

Excuse me, who is this?" he insisted, pointing toward Jodi, who's symptoms were getting worse by the minute.

"Jodi Stark" McCoy answered the officer.

"She's not enrolled in Starfleet"

"Medical code states the treatment and transport is to be determined by the digression of her current physician, which is me, so I'm taking Miss Stark aboard, _or_ would you like to explain to Captain Kirk why the Enterprise warped away without it's chief Medical Officer?" McCoy snapped, still holding onto Jodi.

"As you were" the officer replied.

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Come on Jodi" he muttered, helping her up some steps.

Once they boarded, he led her to some empty seats near the front. Jodi's symptoms continued to worsen as she got into a flop sweat and began n to get nauseated.

"I don't feel good…" She whined holding her stomach.

Those symptoms won't last long, I'll give you a sedative" McCoy muttered as he reached into his medical bag and pulled out another hypospray.

Jodi looked at the vaccine and glared at her McCoy who was about to inject it into her.

"Oh no, Not again" she muttered, flinching as McCoy jabbed the vaccine into her neck, knocking her out.

After a while, Jodi woke up, holding her head and groaning, looking around. She was still on the shuttle craft, and McCoy was still sitting next her, looking out the window, and then to her when he heard her grumbling and noticed she had awoken.

"Oh Jodi, you're awake, how do you feel?" he asked, scanning her body, making sure nothing else had happened.

Jodi just groaned "Well, I can finally see again, but I may need a shower" She commented, feeling sticky from all her sweat.

McCoy looked back out the window "There it is" He pointed out the Enterprise.

"Lemme see!" She whined as she stretched out across the doctor, trying to get a better view out the window to view the starship. "Whoa…" she gasped impressed at the now fully visible Starship. "That thing's huge!" She exclaimed.

"Just like your ego" McCoy joked.

Jodi shot him a glare and looked back out the window.

McCoy sighed; getting tired of Jodi basically sprawled out on him. " .Me." he muttered sternly.

Jodi gave him a sly grin "Maybe I enjoy being in this position" She teased.

McCoy shook his head and rolled his eyes as Jodi sat upright once more.

"Attention crew of the USS Enterprise, this is your Captain speaking, your shuttlecraft will be landing shortly, so please prepare to exit" the intercom said.

"Alight, grab your hunk of metal, we're about to land" McCoy informed Jodi as he started to unfasten his seatbelt.

Jodi grabbed her briefcase, took her seatbelt off, and followed McCoy, who once again, grabbed a hold of Jodi's arm so he wouldn't lose her.

Once they got to the Enterprise, McCoy led Jodi to the bridge of the ship. Jodi looked around in amazement.  
"Ah, Bones! There you are!" Kirk said enthusiastically as he headed towards Bones and Jodi. "Who is this?" he asked, giving a slight nod towards Jodi.  
"Jim, this is Jodi Stark. She's a mechanic, engineer, chemist, and…well she's a lot of things." Bones explained.  
Kirk gave Jodi a reassuring smile. "Captain James T. Kirk, at your service," he paused. "So you're good with mechanics, huh?"  
"Uh, yes, Captain," Jodi answered, slightly nervous.  
Kirk gave an approving nod. "Good. We could use someone else in engineering."  
"I told you," Bones muttered to her.  
Jodi gave him a quick glare as Kirk continued speaking.  
"Anyway, follow me. Spock, get Miss Stark a red uniform please." Kirk instructed as he turned to the first officer.  
"Yes, Captain." Spock replied. "But who is this Miss Stark that you are referring to? I have no records of her in the ship's log."  
Kirk pointed to Jodi, who stood behind him. "That is Miss Jodi Stark." He said, glancing back at Jodi. "And this is Spock. He's the first officer aboard the Enterprise." He explained as they stepped into the elevator.  
Within a few short minutes they reached the engineering department. "Hey, Scotty! Get over here!" Kirk called. "I've got someone I need you to meet."  
Scotty, who was busily working on part of the warp core, called back. "Yes Captain! On my way." He quickly walked over to the captain, and was a bit surprised to see he was not alone. "Well hello there," He said to Jodi, giving her a kind smile. "Who are you?"  
"This is Jodi Stark." Kirk answered. "She's a genius engineer, mechanic, and chemist. She's a lot of different things."  
Jodi blushed slightly as she looked to Scotty. "Hi," she said nervously.  
"Anyway, I've got to get back to the bridge, so you two get to know each other." Kirk announced as he slapped Scotty on the back before walking away. "Have fun you two!" he called to them as he stepped back into the elevator.  
Both Jodi and Scotty had watched Kirk leave, and were now more or less alone. Jodi was still incredibly nervous as she looked back to Scotty.  
Scotty gave a sigh as he smiled at her. "Genius then? So you should have no trouble getting used to the way things work around here."  
Jodi nodded slightly. "That was the plan,"  
Scotty turned quickly. "Alright then, back to work!" he paused and glanced back at her, smiling. "You coming or what?"  
"Oh…yes!" Jodi said quickly, hurrying after Scotty.  
From there, Scotty showed Jodi around the whole engineering deck, explaining things and showing her how to work with the equipment.

"So tell me," Scotty said as they walked. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing on the Enterprise?"  
Jodi blushed softly. "Uh…well…Doctor McCoy and I know each other; he told me that you guys needed some help with engineering. What about you?"  
Scotty shrugged, leaning against one of the boards. "Someone around here has to know what they're doing. You're lucky you're with me."  
"Is that so?" Jodi asked, slightly smirking. "Well I'm comforted to know that I'm in such good care."

"So, are you and McCoy, like, you know" Scotty wondered curiously.

Know what? I Know a lot of things" she replied.

"No. Like a couple, as in dating?" Scotty implied.

"Haha! That's a good one!" She joked. "No, we are not, never have been, and probably never will" Jodi told Scotty in a more serious tone.

"That's too bad, you two would make a cute couple" He chuckled as he went back to fixing a part of the warp core.

"Haven't heard that a million times" Jodi mumbled under her breath. She bent over to examine what Scotty was doing. It was obvious he was struggling.

Jodi scoffed "Uh…Mr. Scott, do you need some help?" she offered.

Scotty glanced up at Jodi, a bit startled to see her closer to him.

"Oh yes, that'd be great Miss Stark" he answered getting back up onto his feet, brushing himself off, smiling at her.

"Let's see what the problem is, shall we?" she knelt down to where Scotty had previously been. "Yep, found it" Jodi announced, tinkering at a small device that had been jammed in incorrectly.

Scotty looked over Jodi's shoulder as she quickly mended the repair, as if it took no effort whatsoever. He scoffed "Impressive".

Jodi stood up and smiled arrogantly. "There you go, better than new" she smirked as she walked past Scotty, who started to enjoy her company and smart-allec personality.

He cleared his throat and leaned up against some railing. "So what did you do before you came aboard the Enterprise?" He asked Jodi, who was sitting atop the railing.

"I'm a C.E.O, weapons developer, industrialist, the whole box set" she boasted.

"C.E.O? Of Stark Industries?" Scotty wondered.

"Yep" Jodi answered nonchalantly.

"How old are you?" He inquired

"28…" she murmured. "I became C.E.O. when I was 19 years old" she avowed.

"Scotty! Are we ready for Warp?" Kirk interrupted over the intercom.

"Ready when you are, Captain!" Scotty chimed.

"Wait, warp? What do you mean warp?" Jodi asked, confused.

"How else are we going to get to Nibiru?" Scotty answered.

"Nibiru? What…is that like a...alien planet?" She raised her voice

"Uh yeah, this is Starfleet" Scotty replied.

"Sweet!" Jodi exclaimed.

"Punch it!" Kirk instructed Sulu. The Enterprise went into warp, and with that, they were off.


End file.
